Land Of Darkness
by MissBritishNyxian
Summary: After all of those months, Hollie thought Ellie, her own sister, was gone... But she does come back, just not as the same girl... Rated T for language.
1. Prologue

**So, here is the sequel to All Over Again! If you haven't, read it or you won't get anything said in this story. SOOOO BYE!**

- Hollie's POV -

"I-I, SHE'S GONE!" I wailed, looking at the shadowy sky. It had been months since I had last seen Ellie; she had been taken away, and by now I was sure she was dead...

"T-there's still a chance she's alive... Right?" Grace asked, her eyes red from crying.

"I don't even know..." Kayla shook her head, while being careful not to wake Mickey and Oswald, who had spent weeks looking for Ellie with no rest.

The world had become hell, everything looked like it was in space, like everyone else felt; there was barely any food, water, or anything for that matter. We were some of the lucky ones, who had saved their things and kept it secret- we didn't want anyone stealing our stuff.

I just started to sob some more, looking at a family picture- the only thing that reminded me of Ellie, yet it always made me cry.

"I'm a fucking failure..." I choked.

Nothing could stop the world's certain doom, not us, not the police...

_Anyone._

- Ellie's POV -

I glanced around, sobbing quietly. It had been months since I had been locked up, and somehow, I was evil- I didn't want to be evil, it was just when Alice was around...

I froze as I heard the muttering of a familiar voice, and urged myself to break free, to save everyone, but that never worked.

"Hello Ellie..." Alice spat, walking in like the devil himself.

"Hello, master.." I tried to stop what was taking control, but to no avail as it just caused me more pain, knowing I was helpless.

"Are you ready to attack?" She asked, tapping her sharp fingernails on the concrete door of my cell.

"Of course, why wouldn't I want to ruin the lives of the dumbasses that betrayed me?" I mentally flinched as I said that.

"Good, I'll meet you outside soon..." With that, she left.

"Hollie, when I attack, please... Forgive me..." I whispered, heading out the door.

"Please..."


	2. Lost Forgiveness

**So, I'm guessing you guys are actually wondering why I was letting the characters swear in this... Well, I figured that in the months Ellie was gone, that the girls would have grown up a little more, so yeah!**

- Ellie's POV -

I flew up near Alice, forcefully waving to the winged beetleworx and blotlings as I passed.

"Ready?" She asked, in her winged shadow form.

"As I'll ever be!" I mentally slapped myself for not trying to break free from whatever curse I was under.

"Then go, have some fun, I won't stop you" She grinned, letting me get out of the line of enemies.

I flew ahead, cheering as I plummeted down and sped back up. I was actually quite relieved, because it had been ages since I last had fresh air.

I suddenly felt the force holding my real self captive break, and I sped forward, not wanting Alice to see me.

"I- I found them..." I murmured, flying down to the familiar tunnel.

"GUYS!" I shrieked, running inside.

"Ellie?" The others gasped, their eyes widening in disbelief.

"Yeah, it's- Can't...Breath..." I gasped as everyone had a group hug.

"Just li- NO!" The force was taking over again, and I didn't have time to tell the others what was going on.

I tried to fight it, but nothing good came out of it, because I soon swung around, knocking the others off of me.

"YOU ASSHOLES!" I shrieked, preparing my blades.

"YOU ABANDONED ME!" I managed to whisper something;

"Help me..."

Alice soon arrived with her army, and I was crying- well, I would have been if I could've.

"I see you already found your 'friends'" Alice snarled, smiling as my own friends... They were terrified of me...

"Hah, why would I be friends with these insignificant peasants? Those bitches made me do all of the work, so let's see how they react!"

It seemed none of my friends had noticed I was being controlled, and they thought that... I was evil...

As the fight my other self was joining in on continued, memories of the past flooded my mind, when I first met Mickey, Oswald, Grace, and Kayla. That time I thought Hollie was gone, and more importantly, all those times they trusted me.

"You fucking MONSTER!"

I started paying more attention to the real world, and I had just gave Hollie a scratch on the face from my blade, and blood was dribbling down from it.

That did it, I finally broke free and yelled;

"MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE, JUST LET ME BE NORMAL!" This surprised everyone, but while I was battling, Alice's army and her had left me to do the work, so luckily, they didn't notice.

I lay there on the ground, shivering and weak as Hollie approached me.

"You deserve this" She snarled, turning into a lion and biting down on my metallic skin.

I just ignored it, closed my eyes, and ran. Faster than I could, faster than I ever would, there was one place I needed to go;

_Home..._

- 5 Minutes later, Grace's POV -

I knew something was wrong with Ellie, something unexplainable- that sudden change of mood, the eerie messages, just... Everything!

"Hollie!" We all yelled, for what seemed like the thousandth time. The teary-eyed girl just looked away, looking at nothing.

"How could she... I FUCKING TRUSTED HER!" She screeched, letting tears flow freely down her face.

"Guys-" I started, but I was interrupted.

"We don't need any of your 'Epic Brush Of Epic Mickeyness' crap right now!" Kayla snapped, ignoring the tears forming in my eyes.

Did they really just see me as the idiot? The one who always made everyone feel better? I tried to shake it off, but the thought stuck.

"I-I'm gonna go for a walk..." I muttered, walking outside.

- Some walking later -

I sighed, looking at the shadowy sky as tears started to flow down my face, I sat on a nearby bench and started to sing softly.

_Oh, how I miss those days,_

_Where we would talk and laugh; life was like a maze..._

_But now, what's become of the world?_

_My vision's a blur, waiting for the bad to unfurl..._

_Oh, how I miss those days,_

_Where we would talk and laugh; life was like a maze..._

I got up and sighed sadly, I had to find a way to convince the others... But how?

**Bye byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**


	3. One Less Enemy, One More Friend

**Nothing to say- except thanks for the feedback so far!**

- Ellie's POV -

I went up to the dusty front door of my house, and quietly knocked. Just incase anyone was there, I had turned back to normal.

Covering my cut, I thought back on what happened... Noone trusted me any more, so if my Mom or Dad were home, they would be the only ones I could trust.

"Ellie?" A familiar voice asked, making me shoot up.

"Mom!" I cried, running into her arms.

"Oh, I've been worried sick about you!" She sniffed, hugging me tight.

"Thanks..." I muttered, remembering why I was here. I walked in, gasping when I saw the state of my home.

the house didn't look very good; wall paper was peeling off of the walls, the carpets were filthy and hard, and the doors were off their hinges. It made me regret even making the decision to join Alice, but now there was nothing I could do.

"Where were you?" Mom asked, blocking any escape.

"Uhhh...Ummmm..." I stuttered, rubbing the back of my head.

"You are not leaving until you tell me the truth, missy!" She snapped, waiting for my answer.

I sighed, and explained every single detail, from when we went missing for a week (Yes, the title of worst week ever was relevant...) to what had just happened, and by the time I was done, Mom had wide eyes, but then shook her head.

"You kids and your imagination..." She sighed.

"Now tell me the truth"

I was seriously getting annoyed, and I needed to convince Mom that I wasn't a psychopathic girl, so I did the only thing I could do;

"Not convinced?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

When I got no reply, I sighed, and my eyes flashed red as I turned into my robotic counterpart.

"O-oh my..." Mom stuttered, falling over.

"Look-"

"STAY AWAY!" She screeched, pulling out a blunt knife. I was still afraid, though, so I sped of the house, so fast that tears literally floated around me.

I landed softly on a mountain, sniffling as I sat on a smooth rock.

That was when I heard a loud gasp, and I immediately ran to hide as I realised the voice.

"Ellie?"

- Grace's POV -

I stared in awe as I saw Ellie hide... She was hiding from her friend? At first, I was ready to break down into tears, but then I realised what Hollie did earlier.

"C'mon, Ellie, I won't hurt you" I said softly, as if I was speaking to an injured animal.

Said person eventually tiptoed out of her hiding spot, and I went up to her.

"What happened back there?" I asked.

"I-I wanted to tell you guys, but i-it was too late... There was s-some sort of... Force, it was making me evil, and now noone trusts me!" She cried, sitting on a rock.

"Don't worry about Hollie, she's been a pretty big asshole since you... Went missing" I replied, sitting on a rock opposite hers.

"I know you're good, and I'm going to convince the others, no matter what!"

I was feeling confident, so I struck a pose, making Ellie smile a bit, but then she just frowned again.

"What if they aren't convinced?"

"Then," I started, smirking.

"I guess we'll just have to be rebels..."

**AAWWWWWWW YEAH!**


	4. 3 Leaving, One Left

**Okay, before we get going, this chapter has MASSIVE FEELS! Edit; WRITERS BLOCK.**

- Hollie's POV -

I sighed, sitting on the cold ground as I drew some random thing.

"Where could Grace be?" I muttered to myself, getting up.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find her!" Kayla declared confidently.

"Anyone BUT you! You're the one who yelled at her! Try giving people a chance to speak!" I yelled, not realising my mistake.

"Yeah, because you REALLY let Ellie speak!" My heart sank as she mentioned her, it was true; I had just went all out crazy on Ellie, but I wasn't going to lose to someone who uses sarcasm as her defence.

"So what?! THAT WAS DIFFERENT!" I spoke with a little more anger than I was meant to, but Kayla just got angrier.

"IT WASN'T! JUST STOP BEING AN ASSHOLE AND BE NICE FOR ONCE!"

I could feel the tension in the air, but did I honestly want to fight with one of my friends?

"W-WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"P-lease! Screw this, I'd rather hang out with some random person than you, rotten piece of crap!" Kayla stated, turning around and walking away.

I held back tears, looking away and folding my arms.

"I still have Mickey and Oswald!" I snorted, only to notice the two were missing.

They were standing near Kayla, eyes closed, eyebrows up, and arms folded.

"No you don't"

The trio walked out into the open, leaving me behind.

I sighed, and sat on the gravel that we called a floor.

They had betrayed me! For that... DUMBASS! I started to sob quietly, which soon turned into a huge cry.

"I'm sorry, guys..." I looked up into the starless sky, my eyes shining with all the crying.

"So sorry..."


	5. An Unexpected Reunion

**I'm still trying to get over the last chapter *Sob* but anyway, I just broke up from school, so updates will be a little faster :)**

- Kayla's POV -

I walked outside of our tunnel, Mickey and Oswald following me.

"That bitch..." I muttered to myself, holding back tears.

We had just ditched Hollie, and to be honest, I was sort of regretting it. But I wasn't about to turn back after making a show of saying I was gone. I strode towards a mountain in the distance, knowing that was where Grace had been going.

- Ellie's POV -

I sighed, looking at the starless night sky as I looked over at Grace, who nodded.

"You sure?" I asked, gulping.

After receiving a nod from Grace, I spread my wings, glancing behind me before taking off.

- Some flying later -

I flew higher, getting a good view of the almost deserted town. But that was it- it wasn't deserted, no-one dared to show their face, because of...

_Us._

I shook the thought off, but as soon as I did another one came to mind.

_Why the fuck am I being pulled down?_

- Kayla's POV -

I walked on, looking for any life source. And I did.

"There's Ellie!" I called, motioning to a metal figure in the sky, it was obviously flying, which gave me another clue.

I stood still for a moment, trying to figure out what to do, but Oswald, as if he was reading my mind, suggested;

"Why don't you use your powers?"

I paused stopped myself from slapping my face; why hadn't I thought of that? Ellie was practically metal in her beetleworx form, so I could use my powers on her!

I smirked, looking up and focusing on the tiny speck in the sky. But it wasn't easy.

I turned to Skyshine's screen and yelled (Yes, more fourth wall breaking...)

"IT'D BE HARD FOR YOU, WOULDN'T IT!"

**Ahem, sorry for interrupting with an authors note, but... KAYLA DON'T BREAK THE FOURTH WALL!**

"Kayla, who are you talking to?" Mickey and Oswald tilted their heads slightly.

"No-one, now shut it Ellie, you're disrupting the story!" I hissed.

**OH FOR PETE'S SAKE! Just... Get back to the story, plus I can add stuff to my own story! *Folds arms* Ahem... Anyways, BACK TO THE STORY!**

"Ugh..." A familiar voice groaned, her eyes widening when she saw us.

"Ellie!"


	6. I'm Listening

**Okay, here we go with another (hopefully) great chapter!**

- Grace's POV -

I heard a strange sound and knew immediately it was Ellie. She sounded like she was... Scared?

My eyes widened; the others must have found her! I immediately sprang into action, pulling out my token.

But when I used it, I didn't float up into the air- an outline of a pair of wings appeared on my back, giving me the power to... Wait for it... OH C'M-

"FLY!" Thank you...

Anyway, I flapped my wings, slowly floating off of the ground as I made wind all around me. Eventually, I was in the sky, and I steadily glided to where I had heard the sound.

My eyes widened at what I saw.

- Ellie's POV -

I tried to scramble back as Kayla used her powers against me, but the force was too strong, like when I was being... Possessed.

Tears filled my eyes as I remembered that, and without thinking, I screamed;

"JUST KILL ME ALREADY! I HAVE NO FRIENDS, AND NOONE TO TRUST! I CAN'T EVEN TRUST MY FUCKING FAMILY!" Tears streamed down my face, but Kayla's eyes widened when she saw the tears.

"What is-" I shrieked as I saw my tears were red... I was crying blood?

I ignored it, and clawed at the ground, trying to keep myself still.

Unfortunately, Grace came at the exact wrong moment.

- Kayla's POV -

I turned around, seeing a wide-eyed Grace crying.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" She demanded, spreading her wings- wait, what? Last time I checked, Grace didn't have wings!

"WELL?!" I was snapped back to reality when Grace stomped her foot on the ground, making it shake.

"I- sorry" I whispered, backing away.

"Please, I'm sorry..."

"ITS GOING TO TAKE MORE THAN THAT, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Grace's eyes were full of anger, like they would go up in flames at any moment.

"P-please, I know Hollie was wrong, it wasn't Ellie's fault, please... We trust you!" Me, Mickey and Oswald nodded in unison.

Grace's voice suddenly changed into a softer tone.

"Really?"

"Yes!" all three of us exclaimed, nearly falling over at her response.

"Then... It's good to have you back"

- Hollie's POV -

I sat down, looking at the rising sun alone. Nothing even felt right; no-one was there anymore, and I felt like I was being...watched.

"Hello" I nearly jumped out of my skin when a mysterious, yet familiar voice greeted me casually.

"Alice!" I hissed, looking around, but I couldn't see her.

"Do you want to get revenge on you friends for teaming up with that dumbass you have to call a sister?" She asked, practically ignoring me.

"Yeah, so?" I replied, folding my arms and closing my eyes.

"I have a deal for you"

I opened one eye, then the other.

"I'm listening..."

**What's the deal? Will Hollie accept the deal? All will be revealed soon! Well, not actually soon...**


	7. Like A MAGIC CARPET!

**Yay.**

- Ellie's POV -

"You WHAT?!" I shrieked, after hearing what Kayla did to Hollie.

"She was being a dumbass!" Kayla protested, not being afraid and smirking.

I was extremely afraid, Alice could have gotten to her! My eyes widened, and I nodded at Grace, who nodded back.

"I'm going to look for her!" I yelled as me and Grace flew up.

Kayla's smile fell as she realised what could happen to Hollie, and she turned to Mickey and Oswald to discuss a plan.

- Kayla's POV -

"Ok then, let's go!" I yelled, levitating a large metal bar.

Our plan was quite simple; ride on a piece of metal, like a magic carpet! (Hehe...)

"Yesiree!" Mickey and Oswald saluted, then we all burst out laughing.

"Okay, all jokes aside- let's go!" I declared, wiping a tear from my eye.

We took off, and soon caught sight of Ellie and Grace.

"LET US FOLLOW ARE DEAR FRIENDS!" I grinned goofily, dropping us down.

Mickey and Oswald hung on for dear life as we made sharp turns, dropped down, and made steep climbs up.

- A surprise later, Grace's POV -

"YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACES!" Kayla, Mickey and Oswald shrieked while laughing uncontrollably.

"Real mature..." Ellie rolled her eyes, smiling slightly.

We all stopped as lightning struck nearly right next to us.

"OH FUCK!" Everyone except Mickey and Oswald screeched.

"**_You're lucky I didn't bring out my best weapon..." _**A demonic voice claimed.

I turned around to see who it was, and standing there, with black eyes and fangs, was;

"Hollie?"

**Shit, things just got REAL.**


	8. I Am A Nightmare

**Heya! In this authors note... I have some news...**

**Unfortunately, I've started to run out of ideas lately, but this is where YOU guys get to help! So, have you ever wanted something that you've made up to be in this story? (OC's included! ;P) If you do, then PM me the idea, especially if you have one for the Christmas special, but I'm planning on making it a depressing chapter... Then it gets better, if that makes sense...**

**ONWARDS TO THE STORY!**

- Hollie's POV -

This was it.

The time for revenge, the time where all would be great. I spoke in a demonic voice, showing my sharp fangs.

"_**Yes, it is I, the one who YOU betrayed, assholes" **_I was trying to act calm, though deep inside I was full of hatred and anger... But I loved everything about it.

That superior feeling, that I was stronger than everyone, as they cowered in their houses- while I was sitting in my domain, killing innocent peasants like a toddler hugging a teddy bear; I wouldn't stop.

But these five were different, they thought they could beat me.

They _thought_.

- Ellie's POV -

Fire felt like it was burning as my own sister claimed that I had betrayed _her, _when she had betrayed _us_.

"**DO YOU REALLY THINK I BETRAYED YOU?!" **My voice had become more demonic than Hollie, while my eyes had turned into an impossible white.

For a second, I thought I saw Hollie flinch, but she remained calm.

"**_Yes, because you DID!" _**She screeched, somehow gliding towards me.

I had a pure look of confidence on my face, and suddenly my whole body went black, and for a second it seemed like I was literally broke up into pieces. And technically, I did; my normal, human-like robotic features had turned into pure beetleworx parts- even my blades and cannons looked more deadly, because both had turned a dull grey.

"**YOU ARE THE ONE WHO BETRAYED US!" **My blades buzzed, spinning around as my voice slipped into a robotic kind of tone.

Hollie gasped, backing away.

"_**What...The fuck...Are you?" **_She asked, more to herself than anyone.

"**I..." **I began, my wings spreading wide.

"**Am a nightmare..."**

**Okay, so as I was saying, PLZ HELP ME OR I SHALL HAVE WRITERS BLOCK! ;n;**


	9. The Battle's Beginning

**Okay, I would to thank my good friends Mixed-Shades and Gracekim1 for helping me! The main kind of part in this chapter was suggested by Mixed-Shades.**

**SKYSHINE OUT!**

- Ellie's POV -

I nearly felt my heart shatter into pieces as I realised what was happening; I was turning into... A nightmare.

Hollie had betrayed us, and this time she wanted to...

"**HOLLIE!" **I started, making everyone jump back as lightning struck around me.

"**DON'T YOU REALISE I'M GOOD? All the others know it, by why not you; my own sister?" **My voice lowered to a whisper as tears started to form in the corners of my eyes.

"**_Y-you are evil! YOU'RE JUST TRYING TO TRICK EVERYONE, BUT GUESS WHAT, BITCH? IT ISN'T WORKING ON ME!"_**

Suddenly I felt pain rush through me, and I nearly fell out of the sky as I held my aching shoulder.

"**WHY YOU? MY OWN SISTER?!" **I choked, fire surrounding me.

I realised what was happening; all the hate and anger that we had for Hollie... It was forming a new weapon...

_Hate_...

- Kayla's POV -

I looked over at Ellie, who looked even more demonic than I believed could even be possible.

I noticed multiple winged beetleworx and blotlings materializing behind Hollie.

"No..."

**Okay, sorry to barge in like this, but usually, I'd end the chapter here- but to make up for the short chapters, here you go!**

I jerked us forward, making Mickey and Oswald scream as we hit at least 10 of (what I presumed to be) Alice's army.

"ELLIE! MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" I screeched, attempting to pull her back, but Ellie wouldn't budge.

She let out a demonic laugh, and looked up. Black flames started to flow from the corners of her eyes.

- Grace's POV -

I shrieked as I saw Alice's minions attack, and pulled out my token.

"DON'T YOU DARE HARM US, YOU FUCKING WEAKLINGS!" I screeched, my brush somehow turning into a sword.

"Or... You'll face our wrath" I continued, spreading my wings and shooting towards our enemies.

It didn't take long for me to take out a quarter of the army- but one of them tried to be sneaky by coming up from behind me.

But I, being awesome, did a flip and landed on top of the blotling's head, slicing it in half with my sword.

I snarled, not bothering to clean my sword after some grey-ish goo had got on it- presumably the blotling's blood.

"_**Good luck, that'll take you ages!" **_Hollie laughed evilly, controlling the army.

"**No matter how long it'll take us..." **We all began, standing together.

**"WE WILL TRY TO GET YOU BACK!" **

**Okay, now I'm ready to end it off!**


	10. Memories

**Here is chapter 10! **

- Ellie's POV -

My vision started to blur as I saw a bright beam of light come from all of us- except Hollie and her army; they had a kind of shadow emitting from them, which turned into a huge ball above them.

I had seen it before... One of the most powerful weapons in existence, one that I didn't think I'd be able to face alone...

_Hate..._

My eyes widened; Hollie was fighting me? I tried to shake it off, (LET US BREAK INTO SONG!) but it was all too real... It wasn't a dream, and I knew that now, the world would come to an end- if we didn't save Hollie, that is.

"**WE WILL GET YOU BACK, HOLLIE! I just know we will..." **I whispered, thinking out loud.

Hollie's eyebrow rose, she was getting quite amused, and her weapon was getting stronger every second- but I knew if me and my friends stuck together, we would win.

"**_I've got to admit, this is quite amusing..." _**Hollie declared smugly.

I was getting more annoyed, and I noticed our beam of light was slowly fading, but what was happening that disturbed our friendship?

Then I realised it; there was something- someone missing.

"**Fuck..." **It wasn't exactly the right word for a depressing moment like that, but honestly, it was the only word I could use to describe that feeling of realization...

_Hollie was missing..._

Yeah, she was still with us, but she wasn't the same... The one who always trusted us, the one who seemed to cheer us up, no matter what.

I stopped, dead in my tracks as memories of before all of the craziness started; when we were normal.

- Flashbacks! -

_I climbed onto the padded seat of my bike, clinging to Hollie as she pushed me forward._

_"WEEEE!" I cheered, eventually letting go of Hollie and resting my hands on the handlebars._

_Soon, I started to peddle along the path of our street, turning around and going back to the beginning- and Hollie wasn't even helping!_

_Wait...What?_

_I noticed Hollie, she was smirking proudly, watching me._

_"Why you little..." I growled, my 4-year-old instincts kicking in as I hopped off of my tiny bike and ran towards my big sister._

_She was faster, though; she scooped me up, and tickled me._

_"HAHAHHAHA-Stop!-HAHAHAHAHAH!" I cried, giggling._

_"No chance, sista!" Hollie replied, grinning._

- Flashback 2 -

_I looked at the large building before me._

_"Sunset prim-ar-primary school?" I asked Hollie, looking up at her for any corrections._

_"Yep!" She beamed, walking down the path with me._

_"Now, what is the first year of primary?" Hollie asked me as we reached the playground, where most of the new children were playing._

"_Reception, which is my new class!" I answered proudly._

_Soon we parted, and saying I was exited was an understatement; I mean, weren't you guys exited for the first day of primary?_

- Flashback 3 -

_I ran next to Hollie, attempting to match her speed, but I stumbled and fell, giving me a bloody knee and a grazed butt._

_"Are you okay, Ellie?" Hollie gasped, running up to me._

_"I hurt my knee!" I wailed, showing her my injured knee._

_"Oh dear, let's go to mom, okay?" She replied, helping me limp inside and get my knee checked._

_- _End of flashbacks -

I was snapped back to reality when I heard a blood-curling screech- which had came from me.

I was falling out of the sky, my arms and legs flailing around helplessly as I tried to fly, but for some reason it didn't work.

"GUYS!" I screamed, tears falling from my eyes as the ground rushed into my vision.

I squeezed my eyes shut, awaiting my doom...

Nothing.

I looked up, expecting to see nothing but darkness- I was wrong; Kayla was looking down at me, her eyes wide with worry.

"You okay?" She asked, calming down.

"Yea-" I was cut off by a loud explosion.

"WE GOTTA SCRAM!" Grace yelled, flying out of a ton of smoke with Mickey and Oswald.

So we fled.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**


	11. NO SPOILERS!

**Okay, after that cute chapter of flashbacks, I'm ready for some dark stuff... *Rubs hands together and laughs maniacally***

- Ellie's POV, five minutes after the events of chapter 10 -

I looked at the sun setting, sighing sadly as my arms rested on a sharp rock that we had found on a mountain.

"I-I can't believe this..." I muttered, letting a tear silently flow down my cheek.

"**I CAN'T BELIEVE HER!" **

My fist slammed down on the grass below me, and the ground even shook slightly. But I just sighed, focusing on the beautiful horizon; Surprisingly, the sun wasn't a pale yellow, instead it was a brilliant gold, even letting out flares.

The sky was no longer a dull grey- it was a dark shade of blue, stars shining in the darkness as the moon rose.

I looked over to my sleeping friends and smiled softly, but then frowned as I felt a small bit of envy; they didn't know Hollie as well as I did, yet they were more upset than me!

I shook the thought away, fiddling with my used-to-be-nice-goldy-blonde-now-mousey-brown hair.

There was no way for me to remember those normal days; when me and Hollie were sisters- and the best of friends. I couldn't think of anything that would make me happy-

I suddenly shot up, a grin spreading across my face as I spread my wings and took off.

But I didn't notice the snooping duo wake up...

- Oswald's POV -

I woke up to the sound of metal bending, and literally being hit in the face by a gust of wind, which also woke Mickey up.

"What was that?" Mickey mouthed to me.

"Let's go check it out!" I replied, in the same manner.

I sprang up, preparing my ears as I hopped into the air, with Mickey holding onto my feet.

When I got to the location, I saw a depressed, and crushed Ellie.

- Ellie's POV -

I stopped in front of the familiar tunnel, wasting no time as I ran inside.

I scanned the area, looking for the table where I had left that one item that would make my day.

But what I saw just made it worse

Lying on the floor, was my family picture- but the frame was cracked, and the actual picture was nearly destroyed.

"No..." I gasped, tears slowly streaming down my face.

I heard two familiar voices whispering something inaudible in the background, and looked behind me to see none other than Mickey and Oswald.

"Heh, they call you two the snooping duo for a reason..." I smiled sadly as said duo walked towards me.

"What's wrong?" Oswald asked, looking over my shoulder and seeing the photo.

"Oh..." Mickey put his hand on my shoulder, in an attempt to cheer me up, but I ignored the kind gesture and started bawling my eyes out.

"I just don't know what to do anymore! Everyone expects me to be the one to lead us, but I can't even handle it! I'm such a dumbass..." I whimpered, basically acting like a toddler not getting a new toy.

"I get that..." Mickey and Oswald both rolled their eyes at eachother as they spoke in unison.

"Yeah, but you guys don't have people up your asses, expecting you to be 'that big hero!'" I replied, looking at the photo once again.

Mickey and Oswald were actually occupied, looking at my laptop, and somehow getting onto my fanfiction account (LET US ALL BREAK THE FOURTH WALL AGAIN!)

"So, this is that fanfiction stuff she was talking about..." Mickey muttered, clicking on my PMs.

"WOAH! 3OO MESSAGES?! WITH RANDOM STRANGERS YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW?!" Oswald yelled, making me smile and roll my eyes.

"Actually, that's Kayla," I explained to the confused two, as I motioned to the username 'Mixed-Shades.'

"And that is Grace" I added, motioning to the more obvious name; 'Gracekim1'

"Ohhhhh... What's this?!" Mickey asked, clicking on my documents.

"FIFTY DOCUMENTS?!" They both screeched, looking at all of my work.

"And what's WWE, and AOA, wait, and LOD?" Oswald asked, calming down slightly.

"Those are the stories about what all this craziness is; WWE- Worst Week Ever- was when we went missing for a week," I started. The brothers nodded in response.

"AOA- All Over Again, was before I went missing, and LOD- Land of darkness, is now... Or the future..." I muttered the last part, looking at Skyshine's screen.

"Wait... Why is all of this written out? Christmas special? WHAT? Hollie looked around, tears filling her eyes-" I cut Mickey off.

"NO FUCKING SPOILERS!" I yelled, snapping the laptop shut and glaring at Skyshine's screen.

"End the fucking chapter..."

**OKAY!... Enough fourth wall breaking... And...**

**Ellie (me); GOODBYE!**

**THAT'S MY LINE!**


	12. Realization At Christmas

**CHRISTMAS SPECIAL WOOOOOOO!**

- Hollie's POV -

I yawned, returning to Alice's palace as I led the weakened army.

"Dumb bitches" I grumbled, entering the gates and saluting the soldiers we passed.

- At Alice's throne room -

I walked into the grand building, paying no attention to the diamond windows, or the emerald pillars. I was here to see Alice, and frankly, I wasn't looking forward to telling her I'd failed.

I strode towards the throne, clearing my throat. Alice recognised my voice immediately, so she turned to me and smirked.

"Did you kill them?" She asked, her red (Her eyes are red because she's evil) eyes staring into mine.

I shifted uncomfortably, rubbing my arm and laughing nervously.

"Not exactly..." I flinched, not wanting to face the consequences of my failure.

Alice sighed, got up, and after grumbling something inaudible, put on a smile and said;

"Just go back to your chambers, it's Christmas tomorrow"

I froze as she said that; Christmas? I had to stop myself from groaning in frustration- it was going to be a depressing special time of the year.

"Now shoo!" Alice demanded, pushing me out of the door.

"Fuck..." I muttered, facepalming as I stumbled to my room.

- Ellie's POV (Back at the mountain) -

I sighed, opening up my laptop and clicking on paint.

"I'm bored..." I murmured, sketching out three girls, one rabbit, and one mouse (I think you know who they are.)

Eventually, I had the outlines done, and started to colour them.

The first girl had pale skin, with light blue eyes and faded blue nails. She was wearing a mint green bow with a matching dress, a light blue pair of glasses and white trainers. That was me (Yes, after TWO fanfics, I do the character descriptions...)

I moved on to the second girl; who had a normal shade of skin, black hair and brown eyes. She wore a black T-Shirt with a neon purple jacket on top, black shorts with grey leggings underneath, and black trainers with neon purple laces. That was Kayla.

Then I did the last girl. She had tanned skin, with brown eyes and brown hair tied up in a ponytail with a purple scrunchy. She wore square purple glasses, with a lighter purple dress and matching sandals. That was Grace.

It was then that I noticed; we were all so different, yet we acted like family! My eyes started to water at the word 'family.' I sighed, and somehow my eyes drifted to the corner of the screen, where it said the time;

_24/12/20_

My eyes widened, and I gasped as I shook everyone awake.

"What is it?..." An exhausted Kayla groaned, rubbing her eyes.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS TOMORROW!" I shrieked, more in anger than in happiness.

"Okay, okay! We get it, you're exited!" Grace rolled her eyes, folding her arms.

My smile fell, and I sighed sadly.

"Actually, I'm NOT looking forward to it..."

"Wh-" Grace was cut off when all of us girls' eyes turned white, and we had visions; ones that I didn't even want to recall.

"Oh my god..." Everyone except Mickey and Oswald gasped.

"What is it?" Mickey asked, speaking for both him and Oswald.

"Guys," I started, ignoring Mickey's question.

"We've got a sister to save"

- That night, Hollie's POV -

I twisted and turned in my huge bed, trying to fall asleep, but for some reason, I couldn't.

"For fucks sake!" I muttered, throwing a pillow across the room, which made someone moan.

Wait... WHAT?!

"W-who's there?!" I shrieked, getting up.

"Oh, I thought you'd still remember me!" A familiar voice exclaimed sadly.

"Kayla?!" I growled, preparing for any attacks.

I listened out for any reply, but she basically ignored my comment.

"Cut to the chase?"

Before I could reply, she snapped her fingers, and my vision became nothing but a blur.

- ZE PAST! (WOOSH) -

I looked around, seeing Kayla next to me, with her arms folded, eyes closed, and eyebrows raised.

"Just watch..." She yawned, sitting back.

Two young girls appeared in front of us, with grins that looked beyond familiar... That was... me and Ellie? I gasped, this was the past!

"Hollie, I wanna open the presents!" A younger Ellie cried.

"We have to wake mom and dad up first!" Younger me hissed, approaching the door to our parents' room.

We walked in, tiptoeing over to their bed and jumping on them.

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" We yelled, making the bed creak with every bounce.

"We're up..." Our dad groaned, picking us up and getting us off of the bed.

- When opening the presents -

"I GOT A PONY!" Young Ellie declared, hugging the pink pony plushy (Guess who the pink pony is?)

"So you did..." Young me rolled her eyes, hugging Young Ellie.

"You were so happy, what went wrong?" Kayla asked, shaking her head.

I was about to reply when I woke up, in bed again.

"HIYA!" Another familiar voice chirped, jumping on me.

"Hi Gra- OH FUCK!" I was already being teleported to my next location...

- Ellie's POV (This is also kinda Hollie's one for present...) -

I sighed, looking at the dull grey sky as the sun rose slowly.

"Guys?" I asked, turning to my friends.

"Yeah?" They replied in unison.

"What do you want for christmas?"

Everyone stood still and thought for what seemed like an eternity, until they all said the same thing.

"For everyone to be happy again"

I smiled sadly, and looked up.

"I just want Hollie to realise what she's doing is wrong..."

- Hollie's POV -

"What?..." I gasped, covering my mouth.

"Didn't you realise she was good?" Grace rose one of her eyebrows.

"No... I didn't" I whispered, tears starting to appear in the corners of my eyes.

"Well, now you know" Grace replied sternly.

- POOF! -

I looked around, tears streaming down my face as I shot up in bed.

"**Hello, sister..." **A more than familiar voice greeted angrily.

"Ellie? Please, I'm s-"

**"NO FUCKING APOLOGIES!" **She boomed, teleporting us once more.

- The future (Warning; VERY depressing moment) -

I saw a ruined field, where there were five tombstones, with moss growing over them, but I could make out the words;

_Kayla- The one who always knew what to do, but was one to hide her feelings._

_Grace- The girl who'd always cheer someone up, even with the state the world is in._

_Mickey- Disney's star, who was thought to have been able to do anything- except save the real world._

_Oswald- He was only just remembered, but he had to die while saving those who saved him._

_Ellie; The leader; she tried all she could to save the world with her friends, but she died to the hands of her own sister..._

Those last words echoed in my head like a deadly headache, making me want to cry; I had killed her?

I didn't have time to cry, because a familiar duo approached the tombstones (No, it's not Mickey and Oswald...)

It was me, and Alice, but I had darker eyes, and brown hair.

"I'm so glad she's dead..." Other me scoffed, making tears roll down my face- I had said that?

"Yes, such a shame she didn't accept the deal..." Alice added, smirking.

"NO, I DON'T WANT TO WATCH ANYMORE, I DON'T WANT TO!"

- Back to reality -

I breathed heavily, recalling the events of last night as the sun rose.

"I can still change..." I whimpered, morphing into a griffin and taking off into the skies.

"I know I can..."

**I hope you guys have a merry Christmas! This chapter has OVER A THOUSAND WORDS! WOOO!**


	13. Handful Of HUGZZ!

**So, after the Christmas special, we have some action! :D**

- Ellie's POV -

I floated back onto the mountain, where I met the anxious faces of the others.

"Is Hollie okay?"

"Did she change?"

"What did you see for the future?"

"Was there pizza?"

I stopped and turned to Grace, who was smirking triumphantly.

"What?" She shrugged.

"I like being the most random person EVER!"

I groaned, shaking my head and smiling slightly.

"Anyway, about those questions; I think Hollie's okay, I'm pretty sure she's changed, and what did I see?" I whimpered, my eyes widening.

"Well, we were dead, and the tombstones, I... I don't want to talk about that... They were in a deserted field, and it was like she was trying hide our existence, she...killed us..."

Everyone gasped, their eyes widening.

"And, there was no pizza"

They stopped, and looked at me, annoyed.

"BWAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH!"

A bright light formed around us as we laughed together; like we were connected, like we were real heroes, like we were...

_Family..._

I shook my head as I stopped giggling, sensing something close to us.

"What the?" I muttered as that... Feeling got stronger, like it was telling me to look behind me- And boy, am I glad I did!

Behind me was a girl with dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, a dark blue sweater, indigo jeans, and a combination of the two colours on her trainers.

"Hollie?" I gasped, backing away.

_Fuck! Do something, you worthless bitch! _I thought to myself as I stood there, frozen in place.

"Uh...Hi?" She smiled awkwardly, making everyone glare at her.

"HEY! I got the message, Ellie's good, next time, think of something original, okay?" She asked us, snickering slightly.

Everyone rose their eyebrows in unison, then sighed and stopped giving her the evil eye.

"Fine... It's good to have you- AAAH!" I shrieked as Hollie started tickling me.

"St-op!" I giggled, acting like a child.

"Awww... C'mon!" She pouted, put soon she got another idea.

"Guys, come here!" Hollie called, even though everyone was close.

We all looked at eachother, shrugging as we went towards said person.

"GOTCHA!" She declared, pulling us in for a group hug.

Having Hollie back was going to be a handful...

**Yeah, it's short; and it's also a filler chapter... Oh well, I hope you guys liked it!**


	14. Runs In The Family

**Heya! I need you guys' help; should I do a new year's special? Or should I just make it a normal chapter? That's all, really! **

- Alice's POV -

"Crap..." I muttered, noticing the girl- what was her name? Ah, yes; Hollie, she was missing!

Her chambers were a mess, every drawer opened, every photo destroyed, and the only window broken... I looked into the broken glass, smirking as my crimson eyes blinked in time with my reflection.

"Hmm, runs in the family?" I asked myself, looking over at the night sky.

"Then so will the revenge..."

- 5 Mins later, Ellie's POV -

I looked around, trying to find the source of the scream, but to no avail, until...

"FOUND IT!" Grace called, dropping down to a burning house, which I recognised immediately; It was my house.

"No..." I gasped, speeding up.

"NO!"

There was a huge boom as I went faster than I ever did- but for me, time just seemed to slow down...

First, I was panicking, trying to think of a plan as I just flew carelessly along, then the feeling turned to worry, sadness, and finally, anger; anger for the one who did this, and I just forgot my fears right then and there, as if the only thing to do was save everyone in that house. I started to pay more attention to my surroundings, and noticed just how slow I was flying, and sped up, slowly building up speed until a huge BOOM! Made everything speed up. It was because I needed to save those people, not any old people, they were my...

_Family._

I darted around the burning building, knowing exactly where to go, but when I got to my parents' room, I felt sick to my stomach.

Lying there on the floor- limp and lifeless- were my mom and dad.

I sobbed as I exited the room, heading to the next one, only to find my other older sister on the floor, limp.

"No, no, no, no, NO!" I breathed, speeding up to the next room.

But still, noone was alive, I found my older brother lying on the floor, aswell.

Trying to get rid of the images in my head, I got outside, grabbing another family photo before it burnt, and looking at it sadly.

- Out of the house -

"Alice... That... That... ASSHOLE!" I screeched, looking at a note that read;

_**Betrayal runs in the family, hm?**_

_**So does the revenge...**_

_**-Alice**_

**Also, guys, I'd like to know if you'd like me to start a Q&A with these characters? So, I'm gonna see you later!**

**SKYSHINE OUT!**


	15. Lookin' Back

**Okay, here is going to be basically a song, but it's still a nice escape from all the tension lately! Also, the song is written by Yours Truly! xD**

We all returned to our mountain, while I held the family photo, I muttered a little too loudly;

"Y'know what calms me down?"

Grace noticed this, and sat next to me.

"What?"

I turned around, smiling at Grace's efforts to cheer me up...

"Singing..." I replied, looking out at the seemingly endless horizon.

"I just wish I could..."

Grace smirked, getting up and dragging me with her, and we began to sing.

- Looking back, an original song written by me -

**_Ellie; The years' end's that time of year, _**

**_That makes you smile and cheer..._**

**_Grace; but it's also time to look back at those regrets..._**

**_That made you feel like you were attacked, but you didn't see that yet..._**

**_- Chorus -_**

**_Both; 'Cause we're lookin' back,_**

**_At all those moments,_**

**_the times we felt so freezing cold..._**

**_But now it's so clear now, or so I've been told..._**

**_That our friends are here, at this time of year..._**

**_You know they're right... Heeere!_**

Hollie and Oswald noticed us, and joined in;

_**Hollie; Even though we may think,**_

_**That noone really needs us...**_

_**Oswald; We don't think, but know,**_

_**That they'll always be there, so no need to cause a fuss!**_

_**-Chorus-**_

_**All;**_******_'Cause we're lookin' back,_**

**_Ellie & Grace; At all those moments,_**

**_the times we felt so freezing cold..._**

**_Hollie and Oswald; But now it's so clear now, or so I've been told..._**

**_That our friends are here, at this time of year..._**

**_All; You know they're right... Heeere!_**

Mickey and Kayla soon joined in, smiling as we all sung together.

_**Kayla; You may not know this...**_

_**But we all act like brother and sis...**_

_**Mickey; Family or not...**_

_**We've a spirit noone else has got...**_

**_Ellie: And that's the feeling of fear,_**

**_But no need to cry my dear..._**

**_Grace; For what you're lookin' for,_**

**_It's right here..._**

**_Hollie; In your heart, you'll find,_**

**_The way to leave all the bad behind..._**

**_Oswald; But no need to rush it..._**

**_'Cause life it..._**

**_All; Can't get any better than this!_**

**_All; But we know you are concerned, about what we think of eachother!_**

**_Ellie But we're concerned, about our bond together..._**

**_All; (We're lookin' back, ohh... Yeah! x4)_**

**_- Chorus -_**

**_Ellie & Hollie; 'Cause we're lookin' back,_**

**_At all those moments,_**

**_Kayla & Grace; the times we felt so freezing cold..._**

**_But now it's so clear now, or so I've been told..._**

**_Mickey and Oswald; That our friends are here, at this time of year..._**

**_You know they're right here!_**

**_All; Right here! Right... Heeeeeere!_**


	16. Yes, I have

**Nothin'**

- Alice's POV -

I rose my eyebrow, looking down at the trembling blotling slave before me.

"A letter from the enemy?"

The slave nodded, bowing as I snatched the letter away, but it didn't leave. It stayed there, not clearing it's throat or anything, just waiting for my command.

I groaned, shooing it away.

"Scram!"

I inspected the letter, all it said on the envelope was _Alice _in scruffy writing. Opening it up, I read it, looking for some kind of hint of who it was from.

The letter read;

_Oh, you are really in for it. You don't know what we can do, Alice; you have hate? You think it's the strongest weapon of all? Well, we've got news for you, bitch; Our friendship is stronger than you'll ever be, so don't even try to defeat us._

_-You know who we are, and we're coming for you, Alice._

My eyes widened; they were attacking? Hm, seems the Snooping Duo and the 'Fab' Four have a little more coming to them...

- Ellie's POV -

"You guys ready?" I asked, looking over myself.

We all had steel armour on, dotted with forcefield detectors, detectors of magical forces- basically anything that would baffle the average human, because we weren't average humans; we were special, and we all knew it.

Everyone nodded, and I used my cannons to paint in a large broken car; probably from autotopia.

"Yep, Mickey, Oswald, hop on!" Kayla exclaimed, levitating the vehicle as I fixed my helmet.

Grace tossed her token up into the air, and her wings and brush appeared once again as she was engulfed in a bright light.

Hollie morphed into a griffin once again, and we were ready to leave.

"Let's do this"

- At Alice's palace thingy xD -

My forcefield detectors went off, indicating that it would be hard to get in. I groaned, nodding at the others.

Kayla levitated a large, metal pole up to her, and slammed it into one of the windows.

"CRAP! Are those diamond windows?" I exclaimed, face-palming.

"Why yes, I'm glad you noticed"

Alice stepped out from the shadows, a sharp blade in hand, and a sadistic smile plastered on her face.

I growled, summoning our secret weapon.

_They _attacked, running with incredible speed towards Alice, only to be blocked by her blade.

"You are irritating me..." I growled, my eye twitching slightly.

Alice laughed, stepping into the shadows; making my magical force sensor go crazy.

"Looks like you've got some advance technology, hm?" She giggled intimidatingly.

Suddenly something inside of me snapped; my temper, my power? I didn't know, but I made me feel like I was dead, but alive...

A burst of energy was building up infront of me, getting bigger by the second. I laughed sadistically, growing in size.

In a deep, demonic voice, I declared;

"Yes, I have..."


	17. Letter Of Hope

**Heya, I do apologise for the wait, but I do have something happy to say; I am now looking for a beta reader! So, for more info, PM me so I don't start boring you...**

**TO THE STORY!**

- Ellie's POV -

I screeched, crushing the blotling army coming towards me with my foot and swinging my arm towards Alice's palace. It crumbled almost instantly, leaving nothing but the broken remains of furniture, bricks, and jewels.

"You have no idea what I'll do to you..." I smirked, tilting my head and smiling sadistically.

_**I will**_

**THUD!**

**- **Some random shiz -

SAVE US

WE NEED YOU

PLEASE

IT HURTS

SHE DID IT

_**I can do this...**_

- End of some random shiz -

Darkness, again? I groaned- wait, what?

I imagined myself standing up. I heard thumping from below me.

I imagined my eyes turning pitch black. I don't know how, but the darkness consuming me somehow got darker.

Then, my vision returned, starting from a faraway blur, to a HD-like scene.

A bright light was shining from everyone, who were currently battling... A shadow?

- What fic do you think this is from? -

_A ray of light shone from all of us, even Doc- until it turned into a shadow darker than any night._

_The rays shot at each other, not only bringing back our hearts, but making Doc fall into the thinner. The shadow disappeared, leaving dust where it had been._

- End of that thingy magigy... -

That was it, when that happened, when we defeated Doc, we used our power, the one that connected us all.

Alice suddenly vanished, screaming loudly as her only remains; a letter, dropped down.

I hastily walked up to it, and it said;

_Where it all began._

**OH SNAP! What do you think it means? What do they need to go to the beginning of? Find out in chapter 18! (Which I really hope doesn't take long like this...)**


	18. Where It All Began

**Where did it all begin? Where will our heroes go now? The answers lie ahead!**

- Ellie's POV -

"Where it all began...?" I whispered, looking at the letter as I returned to my normal size.

Kayla, Grace, Hollie, Mickey and Oswald ran up to me, rubbing their still glowing white eyes until they turned to normal.

"What is i-" Kayla stopped when she saw the note.

"Where it all began?" Everyone muttered.

_That game..._

Suddenly, I realised it... Where this disaster began, where I realised I was different.

"Guys, c'mon!" I yelled, flying off. The others yelped, and quickly got up into the sky, grumbling something about 'rushing into things.'

I laughed, stopping to let them catch up. They did, but they were panting, and they were going very slowly.

"Seriously?" Oswald rose an eyebrow.

"Seriously, Ozzie"

I smirked, flying off again, making everyone groan.

- Some flying later -

I arrived at the small house.

"Why are we here?" Hollie asked, remembering what had happened here a few days ago.

"Where it all began..." I replied, pushing the wrecked door open and heading to my ruined room.

I examined the area, letting a few tears flow down my cheek as I picked up the remains of my things I had left behind.

Then I remembered why I was there, and turned to face my TV and Xbox, which weren't actually crushed. I looked ontop of my Xbox, scanning the different games. I smiled as I came across one particular game;

_**Epic Mickey Two; The Power Of Two**_

"What's that for?" Kayla asked as I put the game in and booted up my Xbox.

"This, Shadesy, is where it all began" I announced, starting the game.

**BOOM!**

**Swirlsies!**

"Ugh..." Grace groaned, rubbing her head.

"Where are w-" She froze, and we did the same as we realised where we were.

**_Wasteland_**

**... OH MAH GAWD!**


	19. Back To Normal

**Let's jump right into it!**

- Ellie's POV -

I gasped, looking around at the familiar location in awe. It was beautiful!

"Woah"

It seemed like Wasteland hadn't been affected at all, and everyone was relieved; We really didn't need to see anymore gore.

- Some walking and admiring later -

"What's that?" I muttered, spreading my wings as I stared at a large shadow in the distance.

I took off, the others following.

_**Soon**_

Soon, the shadow got larger- but it was just us getting closer. When we got to the source, I screamed.

The messages, they meant something, they weren't random, they weren't meant to scare me...

It was-

"The blot?!" We all shrieked, our eyes widening.

It noticed us, and let out a horrifying screech, swiping at us with it's inky claws.

I growled, blocking the blow with my blade, which also made part of the blot disappear.

Everyone else ran at it, Kayla shooting her pistol at the blot. It roared in pain, stepping back, but we just went forward.

I smirked as we all thinned the blot's left arm out, making it almost impossible for us to be in any danger.

"Let's finish him"

I nodded to the others, and we all formed a large ball of thinner, aiming it right at the blot. We launched it, and the blot disappeared, leaving a few bits of ink where it had been.

Suddenly, all of us- except Mickey and Oswald- were transported somewhere else.

_**The real world...**_

I sighed, not knowing what I'd see beyond the area we were in. I opened my eyes.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" I yelled, making everyone else open their eyes and grin.

The world was back to normal, plants were growing, birds were chirping, and no Alice or any evil toons could be seen.

"Wait..." I muttered, realising I was still a beetleworx and turning back.

_**Normal. All normal...**_

_**Or so they thought...**_

**Oh my god, the sequel's sequel is complete, but there will be more! Stay tuned for the next edition to the 'Fab Four' series!**

**Shoutouts;**

**Mixed-Shades**

**Gracekim1**

**Hollie**

**Shayla**

**Amelia**

**Jasmine**

**Beau**

**MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


End file.
